Bruce and Selina - Gotham Fanfiction (1st Fanfic Story Ever)
by Aiden Does Gotham
Summary: When Selina Kyle has to stay at the Wayne Manor for her protection, things change for Bruce and Selina
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction ever! It's for the popular new series "Gotham" so if you enjoy, leave feedback on what direction you'd like to see the series going in! I will be uploading the first 3 chapters within the next few days and then going on holiday for 1 week so after that I will start writing new chapters, I hope to be releasing new chapters each 2/3 days and I will try and make them as lengthy as possible but school also starts soon but I will still try and keep a active upload schedule!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Bruce's POV:

"Come on Master Bruce wake up, our special guest is arriving today remember?" Said Alfred, nice and loud in order to awaken Bruce from my slumber, "Yes Alfred, what time did Detective Gordon say she was arriving?" I mumbled, wiping my eyes in an attempt to speed my wake up process, "I believe he said that they will arri-" *Knock Knock* "I guess that's them, get dressed Master Bruce" finishes Alfred.

"Ah Master Bruce, our guests are here, come sit down I will bring you your breakfast" Alfred says as he shuffles away into the kitchen, "Thanks Alfred, Nice to see you Detective Gordon" I was looking at Jim, he had a oddly skeptical look on his face, "Look Bruce, this "guest" isn't the most well behaved, she's a street kid and doesn't know much about living" Detective Gordon looks around the room, "In such luxury as your home, so I don't know how she will adapt, that I am worried about." Detective Gordon looked very worried, "Don't worry Detective, It will be fine, I'm sure she will be fine here, I will go and speak to her, If that's okay?" I ask, "Yes of course, I'll be off now, Have fun" Gordon says as he lets himself out.

"That jar, it's from the Chinese" I say as I walk in the room Mrs. Kyle is in, she turns around and looks at me, *Wow, she's beautiful* I think, "5" I stutter, "500 years old as well" Nervously, I throw a smile at her direction to break the ice, "You can one just like it in China town for 5 bucks" with a smirk, I blush, "My names Bruce" as I throw my hand out, She puts her hand in mine, "Selina Kyle, people call me Cat" with a smile, "Nice to meet you Cat" She winks, and walks off...

Selina's POV:

After Alfred showed me my room I went and checked it out, Bigger than I am used to, fluffy bed, overall it's just what I could ask for, but I can't let that off, I need to act tough, I cannot show my soft side...yet.

*Minutes after the introduction between Bruce & Selina*

Looking in the mirror at how messy her hair was, *He's cute, that Bruce kid, I like him* she thinks in her head, suddenly a knock at the door jolts her back to concentration, "Come in", Bruce came in *ugh, the way he looks at me so innocent with those puppy eyes, aw* "Alfred is serving dinner now, It should be ready in 5 minutes" He said softly, "Okay, thanks Bruce" I say in a girly tone, He sits down on my bed next to me and looks right into my eyes *Okay this is awkward*, I look back at him and raise an eyebrow, "So, how are you settling in so far?" He asks, "Eh, it's alright." I say half-arsed as if it's mediocre *Obviously I love the place, its amazing, I cant show that I enjoy staying her so much...Not yet anyway.* Bruce looks disappointed as if he has failed a mission of some sort, "Just kidding kid it's wonderful, I love it here, thanks for letting me stay" His face instantly lights up and he looks up at me again, "I'm glad you like it, and don't be silly it's fine, you can stay as long as you like" He says gleefully, "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, dinner is ready"

We both take a stroll down to the dining room and sit down, Alfred comes in "Miss Kyle, what would you like to drink?" He asks kindly, "Milk please" with a soft smile on her lips, He comes back in with the food and a milk for me, *Wow, even the milk looks posh in that glass* Dinner was almost silent except for the scraping of forks on plates, after dinner was done I into the garden and noticed the massive pool, Went back into my room and looked around for my old bikini, *What is this, no skin showing, eugh I need to make some, Adjustments* After finding a pair of scissors, I cut out a large portion of material from the swimsuit, *That's better, Much better!* as I look into the mirror, *Really shows off my curves* with a smurk, As I make my way out to the pool I knock on Bruce's door shouting "I'm off to the pool, come if you want" then walk off, his door opens and I can only imagine the look on his face as he saw the view of my butt staring him in the face, "O-Okay Cat, I'll be down soon" I walk past Alfred and he instantly sighs at the amount of skin showing, "Have fun Miss Kyle..." He mutters in a tone that wasn't exactly pleasant, "Thank you so much Alfred" with a huge grin on my face, I jump straight in the pool, head under and all, Bruce comes in minutes after, *Oo his body, nice and toned* She smirks at him "W-what?" he stutters nervously, "Nothingggg, You're cute" His whole body freezes "Er, t-thanks" he blurts out, I wiggle an eyebrow at him waiting for a response, "You look gorgeous Cat" I blush, *Damn it why cant I keep it in, Yeah I know he's cute but I don't have to blush every time he says something nice about me..* "That's better" I say, then an idea came to me, "Close your eyes Brucie" - "W-why? What are you gonna do?" He stutters, "It's a secret, just close your eyes" He agrees reluctantly, I slowly get out the pool and slowly pull him to the edge, I lean his head back, and plant my lips on his, he opens his eyes and looks right at me *God damnit kid kiss back at least* I had to end the kiss, it was his first time clearly, *I need to teach him* He throws a smile my way and I just walk inside, making sure I wave my butt side to see almost like on a cat walk, I turn around before entering the house, "Plenty more where that came from kiddo"

Bruce's POV:

"Wow" I say, breathless, still sat in the pool, *That was amazing, wonderful, I'm in love with her* I get out the pool and dry myself and go to my room, "What's all this?" Cat asks questioningly whilst shifting through all the files on my desk, "Oh, that's just some work I've been doing, I'm trying to find out who killed my parents", "Kid, you wont find him, if he doesn't want to be found, then you wont find him okay? Just suck it up and live with it, it happens all the time in Gotham and nobody ever finds out unless they hand themselves in to the GCPD" (Gotham City Police Department)

I break down in tears right there, even with Cat in front of me, "Kid, whats up?" she says ever so soothingly, "Thinking about them and how I'll never find the man who did it, it kills me, I want to find him and I want to make him suffer at least" I say, angrily but upset at the same time, "Don't worry B, the GCPD are doing everything they can, if anybody can find the killer, it's them, but until then, I'm gonna make you have as much fun as possible" She says, biting her lip once finishing her sentence, *God damn she's hot* She leans down in front of me, places a hand on my arm and another on my cheek, as she pulls me in and kisses me, I kiss back this time, *Oh no, don't, please don't, Oh no...* "Someone's excited" with a wink and a cute chuckle, I Blush *I know it's natural to get an erection over things like this, but come on really..* "Don't worry B, it's cute* as she walks out.

 **This is the end of Chapter 1, I'm not sure if the length of this is short, normal or long, but feel free to leave feedback below, Chapter 2 will be released either later tonight (Currently 2pm at upload time) or mid-day tomorrow, Either way, thanks for the read!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love is in the air

I'm sorry about not uploading, I have been extremely busy shopping and preparing for my holiday tomorrow. So I will write this and maybe 2 or 3 more in the same time so when I get back I can upload straight away and wont keep you waiting.

Selina's POV:

"Hey kid" I say softly, The billionaires eyes slowly open, finally adjusted to the light he looks at me, a cute little grin on his face as he walks over to me, "Good morning beautiful" then he frowns as he notices a saddened look on my face *I can tell he's lying, im not beautiful, im ugly im a street kid, I've never had luxuries, why would he think I am beautiful?* "Cat...What's up?" Bruce asks with a concerned look on his face, "It's just..Nevermind"  
"No, tell me now", Am I really doing this.. "Fine, you wanna know? Okay, You don't deserve me, I'm a ugly street kid with nothing to my name, your a billionare who could get with anybody he wants, You deserve better!" I run to the window, lift it up and climb up onto the roof, knowing he isn't the most agile I doubt he would dare follow.  
Silence for a few minutes, then I hear a grunt and a pair of hands slowly coming closer to me as his damn cute face surfaces, He's got a bagpack on and sits down next to me,  
Pulls out a carton of milk and some sweets, "Your favourite" I let a small chuckle escape my mouse and then go back to sulking, "Now listen to me, don't you dare do that again,  
and so what if your a street kid? Who cares, Cause I definetly don't let it bother me, and your beautiful no matter who says otherwise, You are beautiful to me and if anybody ever tries to tell you otherwise, They'll have me to answer too okay? Another thing, don't you think if I could get any girl I wanted too because I am "Bruce Wayne the billionaire" then I would of by now? Maybe I could get any girl, but I chose you, so suck it up honey, you're stuck with me" *I was already smitten in love with him, but now I can't get enough of him* "Bruce, you don't understand how much that meant to me, I love you" then I jump on him and smother him with kisses all over his face,  
he giggles as I tickle him and we just sit there on the rooftop as the sun sets, "Cat, does this mean we're a couple?" He says shyly as he lifts his head and looks my way,  
Throwing a smirk his way, "Hell yeah kiddo, You can take me on a date soon" Those words seem to put him to rest and he relaxes, I slowly lay my head on chest and fall together we fall asleep on the rooftop,

Bruce's POV:

"You bloody star-crossed lovers, get down from there, blimey you could freeze to death!" Alfred shouts in a tantrum, hilarious but not a force to reckon with, "Selina, honey wake up" with a chuckle as she clambers down from the roof, giving me a hand down at the same time, Alfred with a furious look on his face yet somewhat glad to see them safe.

*The next day*

*Knock knock* "Oooh, come in!" Selina shouts over the music playing, "Hey cat, guess what I'm doing today?" I say in a questioning tone, almost as if she should know the answer,  
"Mhmm, whats that Brucey?" She chimes, "Taking you on a date, get ready" and I walk off, just like Alfred told me to, play it cool. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The first date

So sorry for not uploading like I promised, I went on holiday and then had to go back to school which also tilted my time, 1st day was very busy, but don't worry I will try and stick to a schedule of some sort!

SELINA'S POV:  
*Knock Knock* "Helloooo, come in!" I say in a bored tone, "Miss Kyle, Master Bruce has the car waiting outside for you" Alfred says, with a smile on his face, *Gasp* "Noo Alfred, I'm not ready yet!" I scream worriedly, "Well then Miss Kyle,  
I'd hurry up if I was you" With a grin as he walks out.  
*Okay, dress sorted, black with a white ribbon around the waist, revealing legs to give Bruce something to look at, A little make up does the trick, some lipstick, red/magenta, some eyeliner, black of course, and a nice pair of cat ear rings* "Ohhhh Bruceyyyy, I'm readyy" I shout down the stairs as I make my way to my future husband, "S-Selina, you look amazing" Bruce stutters out *Well duhh, I spent 2 hours getting ready what did you expect?* "Thanks Brucey" I say as I softly plant a kiss on his cheek and obviously he blushes and turns blood red, *Aw, cutey*

BRUCE'S POV:  
*Oh my, she looks absolutely stunning, Word's can't describe her beauty* "So where are we going?" She asks, suspicious "and why are the windows blacked out so I cant see out of them?" with a quizzical look on her face, "You'll have to wait and see"  
*Putting a blindfold over Cat's face* "Woah, what's with the blindfold? Didn't know you was into that stuff.." With a giggle,  
"Shut up and wait honey" I say excitedly, "Okay, you can take it off now"

SELINA'S POV: *Taking blindfold off* "Oh. My. God" I say as I look down at the city of Gotham, my little bruceykins took me to the top of Gotham Bridge, the place I told him kids go here all the time to make out, "Brucey before we have even finished this date,  
It's already amazing because of the location" I say, high-pitched like a little girl, "Glad you like it" He says with a massive grin on his face.  
*2 hours later* So basically the date went amazingly, we had food, we climbed all the way down and drove into Gotham and went to a restaurant, then went back to Wayne Manor where me Bruce and Alfred played Monopoly, Obviously the billionaire businessman had to win "Night Alfred, Night Babe, the King of Monopoly must sleep now" with a smug look on his face, "Night Master Bruce, expect to wake up nice and early" Alfred says mischeivously, "Why, what's planned Alfred?"  
Bruce asks, "You'll see in the morning Master Bruce" Once Bruce had finsihed walking up the stairs, Alfred approached me "Selin-" "You know Alfred, we have a good enough bond now that I will allow you to call me Cat" I say, "Right, Cat, seeing as Master Bruce think's he's the "King of Monopoly" because he won one game, I say we give him some revenge,  
for being so cocky and smug, Let's wake him up, in a way, You could say he isn't used to." With a cheeky grin,  
"Leave it up to me, I'll give you the game plan, wake me up before so I can watch" I say as I go to my room to plan out our prank. *6:26AM, 2 hours and 4 minute before Bruce usually wakes up*  
"Sel-Cat, wake up, It's time" Oh..What a wonderful sound to wake up too, The voice of someone about to pull a prank.  
"Okay Alfred, Let me just get dressed" I say, "What? You're not dressed?" He asks, "No? I sleep naked..." I say, with a chuckle afterwards, "Okay Cat just hurry up" "Right Alfred, I am ready now..This should be fun" I say, excitement filling up inside myself

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Alfred signals...

We both run into Brucey's room, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bruce screams as we throw water balloons at his face,  
He does not seem happy...

Well, I'll leave it at that folks, Hope you enjoyed it, Review to give me advice and suggestions on what sorta theme or things you want the characters to do, I'm hoping to add more characters into it soon so get thinking!

\- Aiden 


End file.
